


♦ Destiel Drabbles

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work in progress of several Destiel one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Destiel Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this work will be finished, it's just something I write at Chemistry and other boring classes. Every time you see a ' -~- ', it means the story is finished and another one will start.

Castiel wants to be a hunter.

Ever since he’s fallen that he won’t take his mind out of it, always going on cases with Sam and Dean. He says it’s because he’s done so many wrong things that he already deserves going to Hell; that he’s doomed and he wants to take some advantage out of it.

Although he might be right„ it’s still unnerving thinking about an Angel in Hell. That’s all the Hunters’ fate, to end up burning and being tortured for the rest of eternity, because, apparently, it isn’t good enough what they do to help humanity. It’s worth, though.

Still, Castiel’s not ready for that.

Or maybe Dean isn’t ready for that.

He may be putting all his fears in Castiel because  _he_  doesn’t want to go to Hell again. Maybe he doesn’t want to like hurting people.

And dear God, what will happen if Cas becomes what  _Dean_  was?

Dean can’t take it. He  _won’t_  take it.

Castiel wants to be a Hunter. Dean wants him to be free.

**-~-**

“Where should we start?” Castiel asked, sitting down on the couch and searching his backpack for his text book.

Dean threw himself by the blue-eyed boy’s side, and Castiel felt fingers running down his spine.

“Well, I’ve got some ideas…,” the blonde said, his nose countering Castiel’s neck.

Chuckling, the dark-haired took the Biology one. “We have a test tomorrow, Dean. We can do other stuff later.”

Lips reached Castiel’s ear, and a warm breath against his skin made him shiver. “How about we make out first and study later?” Dean suggested.

“Stop it, Dean,” the shorter teen nearly pleaded, his tone making it oh-so-obvious that he would give in. “Study first and make out later,” he tried, uselessly.

“I like my version better.”

And just like that Dean was leaning over Castiel, forcing him to lay back. “How come we never get to study when we come to my place?” the blue-eyed asked.

“Because you don’t have an annoying younger brother to interrupt us,” Dean shrugged.

The Novak was about to protest that he had older brothers who were worse than any younger one, but then Dean’s lips were against his own and he kind of forgot what he wanted to do before.

Castiel thrust his nails on Dean’s jacket, grabbing his arm as a manner of asking him to be rougher. He was well aware that the jock controlled himself around him, afraid that his rushed ways could not be pleasant to, or even hurt Castiel somehow.

Dean got the message pretty quickly, the dark-haired noticed when their kiss became something messier, hotter, filled with need from both of their parts. Castiel entwined his fingers in Dean’s hair, pulling at it and trying him to come closer, to kiss him harder, o bite him stronger, to…

“So you guys are getting a _lot_ of ‘studying’ done, huh?”

Both of the teens froze, Castiel’s hand still gripping on Dean’s jacket as the jock supported himself over him, an arm on the back of the couch and a knee helping him keeping his balance.

“Fuck you, Gabriel,” Dean cursed.

The blue-eyed teen sighed and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine, but if you want to put your ‘Biology studies’ on practice, you have a fairly large bed, Cassie.”

Before Dean could jump on him, being held back only by Castiel’s hands, Gabriel flee from the room. Castiel bit his lips as Dean hung his head.

“I hate your brother,” he breathed.

Castiel gave him a warm smile. “Some older brothers are worse than younger ones. I myself now a few cases; such as that guy, Dean Winchester? Ever heard of him?”

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Well, he may be a pain in the ass, but I hear he’s handsome as Hell,” he said, leaning down to kiss Castiel again. The Novak teen wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, grinning up at him.

“Yes, I guess we can agree on that.”

**-~-**

"So, get this. Christmas, the perfect time for monsters to attack, right?" Sam asked after what felt like an hour.

The Sasquatch himself, Dean nd Castiel were all inside the Impala, coming back from one of their hunts. Sam had been in his computer since they entered the car and only God knew why.

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Dean replied.

His brother kept on saying something about the rush of the holliday and how it was the perfect scenario for the evil Claus.

Still, Dean wasn’t paying much attention. No, his brain was completely focused on the Angel on the backseat. Occasional glances would be eventually thrown towards the trench coated guy and, happily, apparently none of those were noticed.

It had been a while already that Dean had accepted his more-than-friends feelings for Cas, but the Angel didn’t seem to have a clue. And after that night’s hunt, when he had once again put his own life at risk in order to save Dean’s…Well, the blonde wasn’t exactly about to deny that he would deny him something - not mattering what it was - if Cas asked him with the correct words or gestures.

They reached the bunker some time during his mental discussion and Sam was still talking. Damn it, the guy didn’t know when to stop!

Rolling his eyes, Dean got out of the car, being almost instantly followed by Cas. The hunter and the Angel walked quietly, kind of completely ignoring Sam’s babbling.

Dean opened the door, but a scream from his brother stopped him from entering the bunker.

"Mistletoe! Mistletoe! Mistletoe! I did it, mistletoe!" he yelled as if it was the sole meaning of his life.

Frowning at Sam, Dean looked at Cas in search of some kind of explanation, but the Angel simply shrugged.

"What the Hell, Sam?"

Sam was grinning at them, babbling long forgotten.

"You two jerks wouldn’t stop having eye sex and those gross things you really shouldn’t do in public." He made a face of disapproval before grinning again. "But now you’ll stop it, because I got you to stop under the mistletoe and you have to kiss each other! Ha!"

Dean was about to say that was stupid and they didn’t have to do anything, but a dry mouth covering his own stopped the words from coming out.

Jesus fuck! Okay, he had been expecting something awesome from Cas, but not that awesome. Before his brain could even think about stopping, Dean already both of his arms snaked around Cas’s waist and oh yeah, he needed more.

"Ahn guys? It’s enough, you can stop now," Dean heard Sam’s voice somewhere from the right.

They didn’t stop, though. No, instead of doing so, Dean pushed the door with his back and pulled Cas in with him, thoroughly forgetting Sam right in front of them.

"Guys, I mean it, it’s okay now."

Sammy had no idea how okay wasn’t even close to the freaking amazing heat curling under Dean’s skin. And fuck, that heat was coming from Cas!

"Damn it, Dean!" Sam whined.

A sound of stomping could be heard, closely followed by a slamming door, what made Cas slightly pull away.

"Did we upset Sam?" he asked between kisses.

Dean looked at the door that had just been slammed and for a second he considered going after his brother, he really did, but Sam was a big boy and Cas was right there, so the choice wasn’t exactly that hard to make.

"Nah, he’ll be fine by the morning," he assured, kissing his Angel again.

Cas smiled against his lips and only six more words were spoken before they went to the bedroom to get out only a few hours later to Sam’s bitch face number 43.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Cas."


End file.
